Book 3: Reconnet
by Hakuna Matata.Kawaii
Summary: After book 2 finishes and Korra loses her past lives, read as Korra and the new Team Avatar start a new journey. Pairings Korra/Iroh, Mako/Asami. OC as well... Currently stuck. need help; PM if your willing (HELP NEEDED)


**Iroh is Zuko's grandson and he's one year old than Korra and the others.  
Zuko's daughter is fire lord so yeah; I'm thinking Zuko's dead he's pretty old:P  
This is after the last episode of Book Two, Mako and Asami are back together, Bolin is still probending… The rest will be introduced later!:D**

**Now on with the story ( *^* )**

* * *

It's almost been three months since the fight between light and darkness, since my break up and since the link was broken between her past lives, so much has happened since then.

After that day Korra left Republic City, she left sad that had to leave Tenzin and the other but I need some time. Now cutting herself off from the world and moving the Southern Air Temple.

"Korra! Hey Korra," Mekki shouted as she ran to her, Mekki reminded Korra a lot of Ikki back at Republic City, "wanna play?" Korra chuckle and ruffled her hair,

"Sorry Mekki, I can't I have to pack," she straightens up and looks around,

"Oh right," she pouted, Korra pulls out little treat and give it to her,

"Thanks Korra,"

"No problem," Korra smiled as she watches her go, _'I wander how everything is back in Republic City,' _she thought as she headed to the statue room,

"Korra, dear," Ami softly said, she turned around and sadly smile at her, "how you holding up?" she asked, Ami was one of Korra closest friend here, she always had a side plait and wore a one shoulder robe,

"It's sad you know," Korra looked at Aang's statue, "I never got to see them all or connect with them and when I did," she whipped a tear away, "I lose it,"

"Korra," Ami walks up to her and hugs her, "Don't blame yourself," she coos, "come on, you need to finish packing,"

"Right," she smile, "have you finished?" she nods "your bison's ready, you have 10 minutes,"

Today Korra was leaving for the fire nation to visit an old friend, Iroh. Once she had finishing packing she headed towards her bison. Korra wore her gray trousers tucked into navy blue leggings and her brown boots, she dropped her heavy coat for a short-sleeved light blue fur lined coat and of course her black long armed gloves.

After the rounds of byes Ami and Korra climb the bison,

"Momo yip, yip," Korra yelled as Momo lefts off into the air.

**-Fire Nation-**

"Iroh!" Korra shouted as she run and hug him, he chuckled and spun her around,

"Good to see you Korra," he smiled then turned to Ami and stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you, I'm Iroh,"

"Likewise, I'm Ami," she took the hand and shook it,

"So how long you staying?"

"For a week, then we're heading back to Republic City, right Ami," she said turning to her friend only to see that she was flirting with a red faced firebender,

"Geez it hasn't even been a minute yet," she shook her head,

"Hey Korra," Iroh said as he helped Korra unload along with some helpers, "wanna get some dinner later?" Korra raised an eyebrow, "as friends you know to catch up,"

"Uhm," she looked at him "sure,"

"Awesome, how about 7?" Korra nodded. Once they unloaded they all headed to the royal palace,

"So what were you and that fireman talking about," Korra asked as she nudged Ami's arm,

"Ugh, uhm, nothing, nothing," Ami replied while she waved her hand defensively,

"Sure…" Korra looked at her with a long gaze.

**-7 o'clock-**

Iroh waited for Korra just outside the palace courtyard, he sat on the marble bench near the pond where she sat with his mom and grandfather, he looked into the pond and recalled his conversation with Ami,

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_So you taking her out?" Ami asked as she stood next to Iroh on the balcony,_

"_Yeah, as friends," Iroh said quickly only to make Ami laugh,_

"_Iroh you like her don't you," she pointed out,_

"_N-no, NO," Iroh shouted as his face turned crimson red,_

"_Whatever," she turned and walked back only to stop never the door, "Iroh treat her well because if you don't I will hurt you," she said with a dark aura around her that made Iroh gulp and nodded,_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Hello honey," Honora, Iroh's mother said as she sat next to him, she had dark brown hair with the trademark golden eyes pale yet tanned skin and red lips,

"Oh hey mom," Iroh said a bit surprised, "what's up?" he scratched the back of his head and grinned,

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind you that make sure your home before dusk," she smiled and patted her son on the head,

"Mom," Iroh moaned, Honora laughed before kissing her son on the forehead,

"Uhm," came a voice behind the pair, they both turned to see Korra who was wearing a water tribe gown (similar to princess yue)

"Wow," was all Iroh could say he was too stunned to say anything else, Rina laughed,

"Avatar Korra," she bowed as so did Korra, "it's a pressure to meet you,"

"Firelord Honora," Korra said as she straightened up, "the pressure's all mine,"

"Ava-"

"Please call me Korra," Honora smiled and walked towards her,

"Korra, I hope you have a good day with my son and if theirs anything you need just ask," Korra nodded and with Honora left the two teens,

"So where we going?" Korra asked,

"My Granddad's tea shop, he still kept it open when his uncle die,"

"Sweet, lets go," Korra said enthusiastically.

Once arriving Korra and Iroh had the whole place to themselves all thanks to the retired firelord Zuko, Korra mostly talked about the air temples she visited with Ami for the two months she'd been away as well as her battle and the avatar connection being lost,

"That's all that happened," Korra finished her story; Iroh held her hand and gave a sad smile,

"Korra you still have Tenzin, Ami, Ikki and of course the others," his gripped tighten, "Korra can I ask," Korra looked up at him knowing what he was going to say,

"We broke up, for real. That's why I needed time," her shoulders slumped and she looked at Iroh with teary eyes,

"Korra," he got up and hugged her tightly, neither said a word just exchanged hugs a minute passed and Iroh held her looking deep into her eyes, his forehead rested on Korra, "you have me," he spoke softly, Korra gave a watery smile and whispered a thanks.

Once they finished they left the place and headed back, Korra met with Zuko who told the stories of his adventures and his search for his mother, Korra liked Zuko even though he was a hot head he was kind hearted. Honora also taught Korra how to use lighting as well as fire, she learnt how to deflect it but she need a few more days to learn it fully, Ami and Azula's granddaughter Lin got along quiet well even though she was older than Ami.

**-Day 2 at the Fire Nation-**

"Give up your going to lose!" Korra shouted as her and Ami had a one on one air-bending match,

"No way Korra," Ami shouted as she punched a ball of air towards her to which Korra smirked, turning her arms clockwise she trapped Ami into a air ball when her hands made a circle,

"Ha you lose," Korra smiled as she dropped the air ball only to hear clapping, she turned and she Iroh walking towards her wearing dark red combat trousers and a red top with a golden belt to hold it,

"Wanna match?" Iroh asked smiling,

"Sure," they took their fighting positions, "Lighting style?" Korra smirked as so did Iroh they other stuck out their index finger and middle and took stance and the match began. Ami, Zuko, Honora and Lin watched in awe as blue lighting stuck each corner and soared up into the orange and red sky, they lightening later turned into fire, balls of fire being blasted from Korra and Iroh at the end Iroh landed on the floor doe to exestuation while Korra was 20 percent still able to fight, the four applured the two fighters while Korra walked to Iroh,

"Not a bad fight," Korra said smiling at him,

"Eh, you pick up lighting pretty quick," Iroh said weakly,

"That's enough Iroh," Zuko spoke, "you need rest," Iroh nodded as Korra helped him up, Ami and Lin helped them both to their rooms where they rested up.

**-Dusk-**

Korra, Ami, Lin and Iroh were at the palace courtyard under the scotching hot sun,

"Ughhh," Lin moaned as she moved her hand to block out the sun, "It's so hot!" she shouted,

"Hey Lin," Ami said as she patted a turtle duck, "what happened to-"

"My mom," Lin cut her off, "she met my dad, they feel in love and my moth died giving birth to me," Lin stood up, "nothing more to it,"

"I'm sorry Lin," Korra and Ami said in unison while they hugged her,

"LIN!" Ami shouted in her ear,

"WHAT! And geez stop shouting," Lin rubbed her ear,

"Wanna come to Republic City with us?" Ami asked while she looked at her,

"Sure, you okay with that Korra?" Korra nodded and then it was settled,

"I'm hurt you didn't ask me," Iroh jokily gaped,

"Ha, ha," Korra said, "you have duty remember," Korra smirked as Iroh groaned and lay back down.

**-Time skip; Day 5-**

"KORRA!" Iroh shouted as he chased after his friend, _'I have to tell her,' _Iroh told himself as he approached the young avatar,

"H-" she was cut off as Iroh hugged her and then pulled her into a deep kiss she froze. First she thought of burning his ass of but then the kiss grew on her slowly her arms reached around his neck, tip toeing so she could be the same height as him then returned the kiss, "wow," Korra said as they broke apart, "that-that… wow," she said again, Iroh rested his forehead on Korra's,

"I know," Iroh smile at her, giving her a light kiss, "pick you up in ten for a proper date," Korra nodded, she was currently holding a very heavy blush.

The date was better than before but far more embaressing after they had finished, Lin and Ami teased them other as well as Jet who picked on his best friend, to put it simpler they died that day due to the embaressment and the wore part was even Zuko joined, Korra now had a twitching eyebrow as she started packed, _'he's in his 80's! Gah' _she thought as she put in her coat, she walked over to her bedside table and picked up a locket and opened it, inside it showed two pictures, one of Iroh, Zuko, Honora and Lin and the other showed her and Ami at a near by festival,

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Come in," Korra shouted not turning around,_

"_Korra," Iroh said as he walked into her room,_

"_You know," she turned around to face him, "you sound a LOT like your grandfather, that is creepy," Iroh chuckled and flicked her forehead, "ow," Korra moaned pouting as she rubbed her forehead, _

"_There's a festival going on in town today, everyone's going so get ready because we're leaving in 20 minutes," Korra grumbled._

_Lin, Iroh and the rest of the Royal Family wore the traditional fire nation clothing as well as Ami, Korra on the other hand word a water tribe gown and had her hair open,_

_Upon arriving at the festival they all went around to the different stands some greeted the Royal Family as well as Korra, when they arrived at a stance that said, 'avatar food' Ami raced towards it to see what they had,_

"_Ami look!" Korra turned to se her friend with Aang and Korra shaped food,_

"_You remind me of Aang," Zuko said chuckling at the airbenders antics,_

"_Awesome!" Ami shouted stuffing herself with the food,_

"_Oh my it's Katara," Korra said as she help up a cupcake with her face on it, after they got some food Zuko and Honora went back to the palace although Lin and the others stayed out a bit longer,_

"_That was fun," Korra huffed as she rubbed her belly, they were nearing the Royal palace,_

"_You said it!" Ami said as she climbed the stairs,_

"_You should see when they celebrate avatar day, its WAY bigger," Lin, said to which Iroh nodded,_

"_They we'll come then," Ami said with a Aang like grin that made everyone chuckle._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Korra and Lin were at the Courtyard training using only fire,

"Lin you sure got Azula's flame," Korra shouted as she punched a ball of fire towards her,

"I know right," Lin smiled, **(it's just like Zuko and Azula's fight but no one gets hurt:P )**

* * *

**ANNNNDDDDD THAT'S A WRAP!:D**

**So what you think –Please be nice I do really do cartoon or anime fanfic okay:P**

**I am a Makorra but Irorra is cute plus Iroh is so fit! O_O**


End file.
